Why Do Herbivores Fall In Love?
by StrangeGerbil
Summary: [Mukuro x Fem!Hibari x Male!Chrome] She must be the strongest. She must protect the town. She will not let love get in the way, or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**[HEY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It's been bugging me for a while, and now I've decided to actually type it. I've been exploring different pairings and such. Has anyone ever thought of the delicious pairing that is: Mukuro x Fem!Hibari x Male!Chrome? No? Too bad because I'm already in love with this triangular pairing.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I also do not own the genderbent characters.]**

_"Kyoya?" Whispered a frail woman lying on a hospital bed. She had gorgeous, thick black hair that cascaded down her back. Her half lidded dark blue eyes held little to no life left at all. But despite all the pain she was in, she kept a sincere smile as her little daughter climbed onto the hospital bed. Her husband stood at the back of the room by the door, his eyes never left the scene in front of him._

_"Mommy?" A little girl with short black hair said, her voice cracking just a tiny bit. She couldn't hold back the tears that poured from her bluish grey eyes. "Oh my little Kyoya, please do not cry. You must be strong." Said the dying woman. "L-like a tigress? A carnivore?" At the time the little girl could only connect animals to the word 'strong'. Her mother gave a quiet laugh, but then she threw herself up and began to cough into her hands. The heart monitor then began shrill beeping. "M-Mom?!" The woman quickly recovered and began to wipe her bloody hands on the blanket._

_"Nurse! My wife is dying!" Shouted the father, who was now outside the door. "Please don't die, mom! I'm not that strong!" Shouted the little girl as she buried her face into her mother's chest. The woman was trying very hard not to cough again, she began petting her daughter's hair. "Kyoya." The girl looked up into her mother's beautiful face. "Become strong. Protect this beloved town that our entire generation was raised in. Do it for mommy, please. Y-you must..."_

_Four nurses swarmed into the room, one unkindly shoved Kyoya off of the bed so she could check the woman's heart. Another nurse threw a mask onto the woman's face. They then began to chase Kyoya out of room. "B-but my mo-" A nurse pushed her lightly towards the door. "She needs immediate help, go!"_

_Kyoya could do nothing but obey their wishes. She turned to her mother for what would be the very last time. "I-I love y..." Her mother barely whispered before the door closed. The little girl waited a few moments before she finally understood what had to be done._

_Tears discontinued to fall down the very young Kyoya's face. Her wide eyes became narrow and her mouth pulled into a frown. As she followed her father out of the hospital only one thing ever went through her mind._

_"Become the carnivore, become strong and protect this town. For my mother."_

**x.x**

_Only three days later, at the funeral for Hibari Ko, people were spread all over the graveyard. Hibari Kyoya, age six, kept her head down. Her father, Hibari Taka glared at the new headstone for his wife._

_"My what a disturbing and unemotional child!" Gasped some distant family member. Taka gave a small glance towards the woman who was obviously just at the funeral because she was married to somebody in the large clan._

_After the priest was finished with his speech and it was time for everybody to leave, the woman made a terrible mistake when she decided to torment the long finished mourning Kyoya. _

_"I cannot believe you are a the next head of the main clan, your mother is dead and all you do is look at your dirty little shoes. She probably became sick because you were spoiled!" She was about to walk away, thinking she had the last laugh. But a small voice had challenged her.  
_

_"Of course I am fit to be in the main clan, I am much stronger than an unintelligent herbivore like yourself." The little girl finally lifted her head, she showed predatory eyes and a small smirk. The woman scoffed and dug her heels into the ground. "A brat like yourself? And I am no herbivore, you little rodent."  
_

_"You're wrong. You are a herbivore. You're a weak one, puffing out your chest to make yourself seem dangerous when you're nothing compared to me." Kyoya let her smirk get a little bigger. The offended woman who was getting bested by a young girl, gave a shrill shriek and picked up the closest thing to her and chucked it at the little girl._

_Kyoya didn't even flinch at the action, she had caught the rock in her hand. "You have the skills of a mere flea." With that, Kyoya's eyes gave a flash and she threw the rock right at the woman's face, making a direct hit._

_"AAAGH!" She screeched as she held her broken nose. Her voice had attracted the attention of Taka and a few other family members. __"Taka, what the hell did your daughter do to my wife's nose?" Shouted the angry husband as he held his crying lover._

_ "Father," Said Kyoya whose eyes showed just a few emotions. "this woman came to me and said rude things about the main clan and then she insulted mother. When I showed her that her petty insults were not hurting me, she threw a good sized rock at me. She was not prepared when I had thrown it back."_

_"Is this true?" Asked the woman's husband. "N-no! I-I-" She started. "Enough. I will not have disobedient herbivores in my family. Only the strong shall survive." With that Kyoya and Taka left the graveyard. They left behind two confused, hurt, and newly abandoned clan members._

**x.x**

Hibari Kyoya, age sixteen, laid on the top of her school's roof. She was daydreaming about the past, again. It took four years for her entire family and their allies to finally realize that she was soon going to be the new family head, whether they liked it or not. Not even five years ago her father had two steel tonfas specially made for her. She trained with them until she could not breathe.

Now she was the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. She ruled this school, she was the protector of this town.

She could feel some things changing, though. Recently Sawada Tsunayoshi, had become active and a bit more popular in the school. Him and his friends had been causing minor problems, and although she hated having to fix things, she sort of enjoyed these new events. She would never admit that.

She sat up and let the wind whip back her waist-length black hair. Her heavily lashed grey-blue eyes stared up into the beautiful sky. As she grew older she had become quite a beauty, but because of her reputation, people feared her more then they admired her. She was OK with it though.

"Love is for weakling herbivores."

**x.x**

**[FINALLY! I can't wait to see how I play this pairing out. Don't worry, just because Hibari is a girl does not mean she will be any different. Well, aside from the fact that eventually I'm going to make her grow very attached to the one person she hates the most, and his little clone. *Cough* He's a pineapple *cough*.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Yes, Mukuro and Male!Chrome are going to be Fem!Hibari's lovers, not at first though. For the first three chapters it is just going to be flashbacks and minor parts of the present, so it may seem a bit slow.**

**I do not own any rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the genderbent characters.]**

_"HIE!" Cried out Sawada Tsunayoshi as he fell backwards. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're five minutes late. I'll bite you to death." Kyoya raised her tonfa and with a swift blow to the back of the head, Tsuna was out. As she walked away from the front gates, her black hair calmly danced in the wind, just like her jacket that hung from her shoulders._

_When Kyoya got to her own office she sat down and continued with last night's paperwork. Many people thought she was just some bully who went around hitting people with her weapon, but they were wrong. She looked towards the window, she took a deep breath before she once again continued doing paperwork._

_There were so many thugs, dealers, and others in this seemingly peaceful town. She had to keep them at bay, let it be at school or in an alley. She did it for _her_. Her precious mother. Yes, after taking care of the town for about nine years she did become used to the liked job. And just a tad bit cocky. But not that much._

_She then heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Kusakabe Tetsuya, her most trusted Disciplinary Officer. She let a small and almost invisible smile show up on her face._

_"Kyo-san, I have news about the punks who left graffiti on the eastern side of the school. They're heading this way. Do you want me to dispatch some members?" Tetsuya explained. "No. I will deal with these herbivores myself. Continue with patrol." She then stood up from her seat, and walked out the door. "Come back soon, Kyo-san." He said before he left the room, too._

**x.x**

_When Kyoya was halfway between the school and an old abandoned parking lot, she was met face to face with a bunch of punks, druggies, and school-drop outs. She stopped six feet away from them, and glared. One of the older ones had decided to strike up a conversation with her._

_"Whoo! Hey girlie, you're cute, wanna hang with us?" "No." "What? Why not." "For loitering and school disturbances, I will bite you to death."_

_"..." Some of the thugs began to laugh. "Bite us to death?! What the hell are you? Some kind of dog?" Said the one closest to her. Kyoya closed her eyes._

_Then faster then anyone could blink, the man was face down in a small puddle of blood. The others all jumped up from the shock._

_"Holy shit! I recognize this bitch!" Shouted one of the thugs. "I-it's Hibari fucking Kyoya! Y'know the broad who defeated the West Raptor and the Druit gangs! She's put a whole lot of people in the hospital!"_

_Kyoya opened her steel-blue eyes. "And now it's your turn." With that she raced forward, pulled out her tonfas, and hit the thug in the stomach. A sickening crack echoed throughout the parking lot._

_"Hey! It's j-just some chick, we can easily kick her ass!" Yelled a nervous, yet confident thug. "Shut up and let's fight."_

_A few minutes later, manly screams and the sound of bones breaking rang from the lot._

**x.x**

_Three days later, after Tsuna defeated Gokudera Hayato and won him into his 'Family', Kyoya was patrolling in the halls. Things had been really hectic. That new student, Gokudera, had destroyed a vast amount of school property. Normally it wouldn't have mattered. But she hasn't been able to bite him to death yet, so she was just a bit pissed off._

_She found herself back in front of her office. A member of her committee was lying face-first on the ground. She quietly slid the door open and waited a few seconds. In the room she saw the new student, and a baseball player, Takeshi Yamamoto she thought his name was. They were holding cups?_

_ Her members were scattered all around the room. And they were passed out. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the door frame. __"Hmph. What useless guard dogs."_

_Hayato and Takeshi jumped a bit, they turned to see a somewhat gorgeous girl with long black hair leaning against the door. Her heavily lashed eyes were closed and she looked contempt. She wore a black skirt and a white button-up shirt. A matching black jacket hung from her shoulders. A red and gold band labeled 'Disciplinary' was attached to one of the sleeves._

_"What? Another one? She's wearing the same uniform." Scowled Hayato. "Who are you?" Kyoya questioned, her eyes opened to reveal narrow blue-steel eyes._

_ Takeshi had on a nervous smile, and gulped. "It's Hibari Kyoya." Sweat rolled from his brow. Takeshi was normally a funny and outgoing person with no worries. But even he realized they were screwed._

_"This room now belongs to the Vongola Family." Hayato said, as he walked to Kyoya. "The Vongola Family? Is that a new type of crowding?" Kyoya made no indication that she cared the silver-haired foreigner was getting closer. "Woman, just leave already."_

_"Gokudera wai-" The cup Hayato was holding suddenly broke, he let it fall and he jumped back a few times. He quickly pulled out his dynamite. "You will be bitten to death." She informed._

_"What was that?!" He angrily asked. Kyoya was in the same spot she had been in since her appearance. But Takeshi knew better, he could see the gleam from something silver in Kyoya's right hand. She had pulled out a tonfa and used it to smash the glass cup. They're caught in a bad situation, with the worst person to be in it._

_Kyoya gave the two boys a malicious stare. "Weak herbivores who crowd together," Hayato lit his dynamite, but before he could throw it, Kyoya was in his face with her tonfa raised. She struck him with it, and he was knocked out. "I will devour them." She finished._

_Takeshi flinched when Hayato hit the floor. "One down." "You..." Takeshi was about to say, but before he could finish Kyoya switched the tonfa to her other hand._

_"Time to fight." Then she ran toward him, prepared to attack. Takeshi was able to dodge her for a while, but finally she __saw his weakness._

_"You guard your right hand when you dodge. I see... the Baseball Club." Takeshi's eyes widened, and he felt like he couldn't move. "I was right." With that, she delivered a kick to his stomach, sending him flying into one of the office's couches. "Two down."_

_She was satisfied with her fight for the day. She noticed there was a strange baby sitting on the floor, but she really didn't mind it at the moment._

_She knew there was one more person in the room._

_Tsuna was woken up by the noise and the feeling of something hitting the couch he was sleeping on. When he noticed Takeshi and Hayato were knocked unconscious he freaked out._

_"Sawada." Tsuna looked towards the female prefect, she wasn't holding her tonfas. Was she going to leave? He was horribly wrong when she picked Hayato and Takeshi up by the back of their shirts and hauled them towards and opened window._

_"W-what are you doing?!" He shrieked. She gave him a side glance. "Taking out the garbage." She answered. Then held them both halfway out the window._

_"WAIT!" Tsuna cried out. "Hm?" She stopped for just a second, curious. "You can't do that to them!" He yelled. "You cannot do anything about it." Then she tried to drag them out a little more. To her, they were invading her territory, so she was allowed to get rid of them._

_Suddenly there was a gunshot sound and Tsuna flew backwards. She looked back at him, once again. "REBORN!" He roared.__  
_

_"Hibari-chan! I will stop you with my dying will!" "What nonsense are you saying, herbivo-" She was smacked in the back of the head with a green slipper._

_Her eyes widened and she dropped Hayato and Takeshi. Tsuna then stopped the both of them from falling by holding the back of their shirts._

_"That was surprising, herbivore." She stood up, and gave a vicious smirk. She was going to bite him to death! She pulled out a tonfa, ready to hit him._

_She went forward, but a small brown bean flew past her face. "A bean?" She looked towards another window. The same baby she saw earlier stood there._

_"I do not know who you are, but I'm a bit excited right now, could you wait a bit?" Then she raised her tonfa to hit him. She knew he wasn't a normal baby, that was why she didn't hesitate. Her heart skipped a beat when the baby blocked her tonfa with a iron stick._

_"Wao. You're wonderful. Can I bite you?" Her smirk was as wide as she could make it. "You're a very strong lady. But save it for later." The baby said before he held up one of Hayato's dynamite. That was lit._

_Her smirk faded and she became very surprised. She threw herself away from the baby just as the explosion went off._

_After the smoke cleared the now-destroyed room, she stood, dusted herself off, and just stared out the window._

**x.x**

Kyoya once again found herself laying on the roof of her beloved middle school. She let a nice breeze ruffle her hair.

"I want to bite that baby."

**x.x**

**[Done! Whoo! Sorry. D:]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sweet! My ****_new_**** other favorite genderbend pairing aside from Fem!TsunaxEverybody and MukuroxFem!HibarixMale!Chrome is... ****Belphegor x Fem!Gokudera. I don't really know how that one would turn out. I don't see a lot of BelxGokudera yaoi supporters anyway, so I highly doubt they would like that hetero pairing. Oh well. Genderbending still rules.**

**I do not own any rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the genderbent characters.]**

_It was around 9:00 at night when the first startled and painful grunt was heard. Another disciplinary member was once again attacked by two middle-school boys wearing a peculiar green uniform._

_"How weak, so weak," Chuckled one of the boys. "is this really all the famous disciplinary committee has to offer? You guys are lame."_

_The not-so unconscious member roughly turned to the blonde boy. "W-who are you?" _

_The blonde raised and eyebrow. His tongue was hanging from his mouth like some sort of canine. "Pfft. Just some guys from the town over on an 'away' trip." The boy with glasses and a beanie hat turned to the blonde boy. "That isn't funny, Ken," He said almost monotone. __"He isn't the one, hurry it up."_

_"Alright, alright! This isn't my fault, these orders are from the top! Byon." The boy said, pulling out a golden pocket watch._

_"N-no! STAY AWAY!"_

_Then the beating of the member continued. He was found the next morning with a suspicious pocket watch, he was then taken to a hospital._

**x.x**  
_Kyoya laid on the couch in her office, she was dreaming of herself in a forest surrounded by cute little forest animals. "I want to hug you all!~" She smiled._

_Then she woke up. Her emotionless facade back in place. "No. I will not show any weakness." She then lightly yawned. Then she proceeded to get up._

_"Kyo-san." "Yes?" She turned to Tetsuya who was standing in the doorway. "There's been another." "Hmph."_

_Kyoya passed by Tetsuya who looked at her worriedly. "Be careful, Kyo-san."_

**x.x**

_"GAH! H-HIBARI-CHAN!" Squeaked the shota Tsuna. "Ciaossu." Reborn greeted Kyoya._ _"Hello, little baby." Kyoya greeted him back. A while ago Kyoya learned secretly of Tsuna's training. Although she hadn't fully accepted the role of being in Tsuna's family, she doesn't really care all that much about it._

_"W-well, I was j-just on my way to s-schoo-" He took a deep breath. "I-I wasn't insulting you or anything!" Kyoya glared down at him._

_"I have never experienced that before. If I was to, I would have to extinguish the fire." Tsuna cried out when Kyoya pulled out her tonfa, and slashed something behind her?... A second later a pervy doctor fell onto the ground._

_"HIE! Dr. Shamal?!" "Ow ow ow ow ow! Baby, why would you do that?" Shamal asked, glancing up at the lovely Kyoya. "I felt something evil. Also, do not call me that."_

_Kyoya answered truthfully. She also did not like the nickname all that much. _

_Shamal recovered and leaned onto the stone wall. "Well kitty, that just isn't a reason to up and attack someone. Especially when they just wanted a kiss."_

_"Hmph." Kyoya tried then continued her patrol. She stopped a few feet away and made a small unusual noise. A mosquito flew away from her throat. She waved it off as nothing._

_Reborn stared intently at the scene. Kyoya then once again, began to walk away. Reborn turned to Shamal. "It was just on instinct. I'm sure she'll be fine though. There isn't any sakura blossoms around during this season, the kitty cat should be fine. She's got some sharp claws, that one."_

_"Hm." Reborn still wasn't exactly sure. That was when Tsuna heard his school's anthem. He turned around. "H-Hibari-chan's ringtone?!"_

_Kyoya closed her phone and turned to Tsuna. "Sasagawa Ryohei is one of your friends, I assume. He's been put into the hospital." With that, Kyoya left._

_What nobody did not notice was the lost Ranking Fuuta hiding behind a post._

**x.x**

Kyoya let her silky black hair float in the wind, along with her jacket. Her dangerous tonfa gleamed in the sunlight.

She had followed some Kokuyo students to an abandoned family park. Then she proceeded to defeat them all, one or four at a time. "You were defeated because birds like you flocked together."

She wandered into the broken down and dusty warehouse, searching for the leader of these punks. Her eyes narrowed. She was going to put an end to this little game. Too many of her members were off-duty and even her right-hand man was in the hospital.

Along the way she had to fight a few more students. One of them fell into a curtain, opening up a new room she hadn't even seen.

She walked into the room, her footsteps echoing throughout the creepy room. She quickly turned to a boy who looked to be her age sitting on a torn couch.

"Oya, what a cute girl."

**x.x**

**[CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHA!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Wow! So many reviewers!~ I'll be updating my other Fem!Tsuna story, "What? I'm A Monster?!" over the weekend. I've just been going through a lazy phase. OK! No complaining! TO THE AWESOME STORY!**

**I do not own any rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the genderbent characters.]**

"Oya, what a cute girl." The male sitting on the beaten-up couch couldn't take his heterochromic eyes off of the tall, gorgeous, and seemingly graceful blacknette who had found her way into his hideout. He also couldn't get rid of his small and annoying smirk. He gave a peculiar laugh. "Kufufu... What is a lovely, lost dove doing in a place like this?"

He was _flirting_ with her? Kyoya took a good look at the man who had caused so many problems in her mother's beloved town. He has unusual dark blue hair, styled like a pineapple. One of his eyes was a healthy ocean blue, the other was a deep red. Was that a kanji symbol in his eye?

"I am not lost, herbivore. I am here to put an end to your little fiasco." She informed, only seconds away from just whipping out a tonfa and bashing in his handsome face.

"Kufufufu! A little girl like you? I don't believe someone as fragile-looking as you can stop me." Kyoya gave a quiet hiss. She was not fragile!

"Who are you, why did you come to Namimori?" She questioned. Her gaze bore through his, and his exotic eyes never left hers.

"I am here on some... business, little dove. I am the new order of this town." He then gave another one of his weird chuckles.

"Business? There can only be one order in this town." Her tonfas quickly found their way into her hands. Spikes suddenly came out of them. She was ready for a fight. These empty pet names were making her sick.

"Oya, oya? The little dove has become a hawk? I completely agree, my dear, this town does need one order. That is me." His smirk grew wider.

"Enough. Pineapple herbivore, _I will bite you to death_." She promised. He gave her a sickly innocent smile. This girl was not falling for his seductive act? That was strange.

Kyoya took a few steps closer. "So you wish to die sitting?"

"Kufufu... You're a very hilarious girl. There is no reason for me to stand." "I am done talking to you." "Go ahead. If you do not speak now, you may never talk again."

Kyoya made another voice in her throat. She became a little surprised. The blue-haired boy would never admit it, but he rather liked that cute expression.

His red eye with the kanji changed. Kyoya noticed it, but regained her original expression. No weakness. She promised she would never show weakness!

"Hm? Is something the matter," He sweetly asked. "you look pale."

"Stop." She growled. "Little girl, you must not have noticed who you have picked a fight with. Poor dove." Kyoya could feel her eye twitch, these pet names sickened her. She didn't know if it was because of the person saying it, or the situation. She pushed that thought away.

"You know, I was surprised. I wondered why Trident Shamal would be here in Japan. He is a first-rate hitman."

"W-what," Kyoya started, her vision was becoming blurry. Her eyes widened. What was happening to her? "what are you saying?"

The boy let a cocky expression come out onto his face. This girl was obviously weak. He would take care of her as fast as possible. Although he felt a little disappointed, he would have loved to play with her a little longer. It was such a waste of beauty.

"He uses mosquitoes that carry different kinds of diseases. Trident Mosquitoes." Kyoya remembered what happened earlier that day, when she striked Shamal. She felt so many emotions. This guy was driving her insane! He gave another weird laugh. "You remembered?"

Kyoya felt her head pound. No. This wasn't happening. She could never forgive herself if she lost to this guy! But her vision was becoming terrible.

"Try to get a hold of yourself, dove. I'm over here. Kufu..." He loved watching this girl in front of him struggle to keep herself conscious. It was amusing.

"You were infected with sakura-kura. It is a disease that causes the infected host to become unstable around cherry blossoms. I rushed to have these prepared for you, these beautiful blossoms. You can see that I care so much. Kufufufu..." He clicked some controller in his hand, Kyoya looked above her. She gazed out what seemed to be hundreds of sakura petals. She felt weaker, and she hated him for it. Another part of her hated herself.

Kyoya could have screamed, but that just wasn't her. Her vision was fading. Her eyes felt heavy. She wanted to hit him so hard with her tonfas - No! She wanted to strangle him with her own hands.

The blue-haired boy rose from his seat. He began walking towards Kyoya. "Oya? Falling asleep so soon. I originally just wanted to kill you... but you know, there may be other uses you can offer me." His eyes flashed. "N-no... I-I will not help you, h-herbivo-" Kyoya started. Her eyes felt like they weighed a ton.

"You still have some fight left in you? My, my... I'm so used to girls just throwing themselves at me, begging for me to dominate them. You on the other hand, you resist me, you fight me." He was just a foot from her.

Kyoya had never felt so pathetic in her entire life. The bluenette quickly grabbed her by her hair. She hissed in pain, she would not let him feel satisfied by her pain.

"You won't wake up for a while. Sleep, my dove. You will need that spunk later on. Goodnight, princess."

With that, Kyoya passed out. She had never felt weak, this boy... made her feel...

Exceptionally useless.

**[Instead of having Kyoya get beaten almost to death, she will be unconscious. Yeah... sorry for OOC.]**


End file.
